Remembering Bella
by Taylor's Girl xx
Summary: Edward and Bella were ment to be. but when Bella Moves her life is turned upside down. will true love find it's way back again? MAY CAUSE TEARS LATER! summary sucks, story is better
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering Bella.**

"Bella, Bella wake up!"

i had no idea what was going on. I knew I was asleep but something was pulling me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes groggily and took in the scene around me, the alarm clock on my stand which still hadn't gone off, my uniform to a prestigious school still laying on my chair were I had left it, my half drunk hot chocolate from last night still sitting on my dresser, the framed pictures still lining the walls like they had all year, my mobile phone still on the charger laying next to the pillow, my laptop with my essay still waiting to be printed sitting on the floor next to my bed, the only thing out of place would be my drop dead gorgeous sister Rosalie, sitting on top of me shaking me awake.

"Rose why the fuck did you wake me up? I still have 40 minutes left to sleep."

"Because my hair straightner fucking died on me. It fucking died."

"Just take mine; it should be in the bathroom cupboard."

"Thanks baby girl!"

My sister flounced out of my room positively glowing due to the fact she didn't need to go to school with curly hair. Personally I liked her hair curly, but she never ever took my advice. Rosalie was fucking stunning, she had long blonde hair with a few brown highlights through it, when it was straightened it came down to the small of her back, her blue eyes were literally the color of the ocean and when she was angry they went as black as the sky on a rainy day, she always wore just the perfect amount of make-up so she wasn't caked faced or blotchy. Her athletic figure and perfect curves sent guys drooling over her and she didn't even realize.

Me on the other hand, well I believed I looked nothing like her but everybody told me I did. I had brunette color hair just a few centimeters longer then Rosalie's, my brown eyes could make anybody tell the truth, and to be honest I liked them best about myself. I was average height with a normal figure that I was always trying to trim down and my make-up never ever worked out right, so I usually just didn't bother with it anymore.

Oh and another difference between us, Rosalie ruled Seattle College, I on the other hand were the dorky sister of Queen Rosalie.

I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep once I was up I was up. I decided to go downstairs and made sure my drunk of a mother made it through another night. I despised my mother, she had made a fortune and for that I was lucky, but my mum didn't know how much she had made me suffer for the last 13 years. When I was 4 my dad walked out on my mum, at the time I absolutely hated him for breaking us up, but as I got older I could see the reason why he had to leave us. But over the last 13 years I had had about 14 stepfathers and I had lost count how many almost stepfathers. The thing I hated the most was that my mother's fortune came from all her divorces, and she couldn't see the problem with that. But as messed up as my family was the other thing that really stood out to me was that my older sister, the person meant to be my role model loved the way my mother lived and wanted to be exactly like her.

My mother had fake blonde hair, smoky blue eyes, fake DD cup boobs, and has had several stomach tucks. Her face was always piled with make-up no person in the world had ever seen her without her make-up on. I hated the way my mother looked and put herself out there. As I stared at her in disgust and thought of things I would say to her if I ever had the balls, I knew I should wake her up and act like a perfect daughter.

"Mum, mum, you need to get up."

"Bella honey, give mummy a few more hours sleep I'll get up soon."

"No mum, now, up and at em!"

"Jeez Bella who made you boss?"

"well someone needs to be sensible around here, now get your lazy ass out of bed and maybe ill get to see you before I have to leave for school."

"Bella Marie Swan, I may act like a child but I am still your mother and deserve some respect of you young lady."

I walked out of her room muttering something that didn't make a whole lot of sense. Rose was sitting at the table already with her hair perfect. That was something I never understood, she had ringlets in her hair but within half an hour it was dead straight and would stay like that until she had a shower. As I got closer to her I realized she was on her phone, with a quick look at the wall clock I realized the only person that would call her this early would be her boyfriend Emmett.

Now that was a funny story.

"_So bells, who have you, got your eye on at the moment. And don't say no one!" rose announced._

_I and rose were having one of our great girly sister moments that happened only when she was drunk._

"_Okay okay I'll tell you! Just keep your mouth shut and don't laugh!"_

" _I swear" rose proclaimed raising her right hand. _

_I giggled uncontrollably at the sight. _

"_Emmett Cullen" _

"_Oh My God his so yummy! You two should definitely hook up !_

_the next day at school…_

_I was walking with my best friend Angela when I saw a guy heading towards us. I knew he wouldn't be here for me so I kept walking and didn't say anything._

"_Hey, your Bella swan right?"_

"_Uhh yeah hi"_

_When I looked up I realized that it was Emmett Cullen, and then I realized rose must of said something. _

"_Your Rosalie's sister?"_

"_Yeah, you two are friends?"_

"_Umm no not really, but she's fucking mint, think you could introduce us?"_

"_Go talk to her yourself, she's right behind you."_

"_Thanks umm Brigitte."_

"_IT'S BELLA!" I screamed as he ran after my sister._

I giggled to my self as I remembered the story. I didn't talk to my sister for a month afterwards but they had been going solid for about a year now, so I had kind of gotten used to the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

I left them to their not so private privacy.

I walked into my own personal bathroom, which was about half the size of my massive bedroom. One look in the mirror was all it took to realize my hair was going to be a pain in my ass, so instead of fighting it, I just put it up in a neat pony tail tying a royal purple ribbon around it. Once I was satisfied with my hair I walked into my bedroom and slipped into my school dress doing up the blazer. I hate my school uniform; the dress was absolutely hideous with royal blue and purple checkers. But you got to wear whatever shoes you liked as long as they were black.

Rosalie was waiting by the door for me, signaling me to hurry up or the driver would leave. I knew I should go tell mum we were leaving, but then I figured that if she couldn't be bothered getting out of bed why should I bother going to tell her we were leaving. I walked out the door grabbing my backpack and heading for the car.

"Jeez what got stuck up your ass in like the last hour?"

As I climbed into the car I thought of a way to tell her without her cracking the shits with me. The best way would probably be silent but then she would pester me all the way to school and it was a half an hour ride.

"Rose don't you ever feel like mum doesn't care about as much as she could?"

"Sure all the time, but she's our mum and well our lifestyle is a whole lot better then some others.

"Yeah but sometimes it would be great to be just normal."

We sat out the rest of the trip in silence. I was lost in my thoughts and I was sure Rose was lost in remembering last night with Emmett.

When we arrived at school the routine was the same, girls screaming Rosalie's name and her asking me what there names were then replying like they were best friends. My friends just nodded and mumbled hi, I did pretty much the same thing. That was until it got to Angela & Alice. They both squealed when they saw us and jumped on us at the same time. Angela was my bestest friend and Alice, Rosalie's. Out of school the four of us were pretty much inseparable. Inside school, well that was a different story.

Angela was sensible pretty, with medium length chocolate brown hair which she always wore up, in fact I had never seen it down. She had sensible choice in clothes and never wore make-up unless an extra special occasion. And she was madly in love with Ben. They had been together for as long as I could remember.

Alice on the other hand was short and pixie like. She had short cropped hair with almost golden eyes. She never wore the same thing twice and any excuse to go shopping she took it. How she went shopping 24/7 got great grades and managed a complicated relationship with jasper Whitlock I would never know.

I saw rose's eyes nearly burst out her head in alarm, I immediately turned my head the way she was looking.

When I turned my head I saw the one and only

_Mikefuckingnewton _

He was possibly the most annoying guy in the whole school and would never leave me alone. I went on one date with the guy and he has deluded himself into thinking we are a couple.

"Uh Bella you might wanna take off now."

"Don't worry I am so gone. You guys riding home with us?"

"Uhh yeah I guess, now get! Before you have to put up with that!"

I grabbed Angela's hand and made a bee line for dork central. AKA the tech centres.

"Bella when are you going to get a guy for yourself? Everyone else has got one. Now it's your turn!"

"Okay I will go out with a guy, but that guy has to be special to me, I do not want to end up like my mum. I think I would go crazy if I did. Plus I wouldn't exactly call Alice and Jasper a relationship"

just as I flicked my hair over my shoulder and turned my head, I was momentarily stunned, I was looking into the face of an angel.

Well not quite an angel. But it was god damn close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

This person could not be real. And if he was what was he doing in my tech centre? Why wasn't he out there drooling over my sister?

This god damn fucking beautiful creature had bronze tussled hair which was slicked back in a messy casual way that would take hours in front of the mirror. His eyes seemed to sparkle. I didn't realize I was still standing there staring at him until Angela came over and whispered it in my ear. Soon I realized he was staring at me as well.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan" I introduced myself extending a hand awkwardly.

"Edward Masen" he replied taking my hand.

Maybe I was over thinking things but he seemed to hold onto my hand a little longer then the situation called for. But I had a habit of doing these things. Turning a nice gesture into something more then it is.

"Sorry are you new?" I asked him. Surly I would remember his face if I had seen it before.

"Yes, I just moved here from Alaska with my parents." He replied.

"Well its nice too meet you Edward."

"You to Bella Swan." He replied with this crooked grin which was to die for.

I turned away and headed for my first class with Angela in toe.

Once settled Angela pounced me with questions.

"oh my god Bella he was C U T E… how come you didn't make a move… don't say you weren't interested you have that look on your face… it would be so perfect with him being mates with Emmett and all…"

"Whoa Angela slow down there, okay I know he was cute but doesn't mean I needed to throw myself at him, yes I'm interested but these things take time, and what do you mean him being mates with Emmett?

"Well yeah, Ben told me that the Cullen's & Masen's were meant to be these really great friends and that's why they moved here.

"Hmm"

I pretend to be interested in my studies with my laptop set up on the desk ready to take notes on this not so interesting biology class. I logged on to the school IM system just to see which other computer geeks were on in class time. See when I say "School IM" I mean the kids who hang in the tech rooms and their friends. The teacher walked in just as an IM popped up.

Edward Masen: Hey Bella Swan

I was shocked; I really needed to find out who his friend from the techies was.

Bella Swan: Hey There. Aren't you meant to be in class?

Edward Masen: ha-ha, aren't you?

Bella Swan: I am, I was about to log off when you messaged me actually.

Edward Masen: Bella, that's bullshit I'm sitting right behind. And yes I can see that game of solitaire you're playing.

What the fuck? He was sitting behind me? Surly he should have said something.

Edward Masen: If you don't believe me turn around. I don't bite.

I slowly turned around in my seat and sure enough I was staring into Edward masen's smiling face.

"Bella swan can you please answer my question"

"Uhh excuse me sir? Could you repeat the question?

"Well since I have called your name 3 times no, I don't think I could repeat the question."

A message popped up on my screen and I hoped with all my life it would save me.

Edward Masen: Pretend to faint, and I'll take you to sickbay. Then both of us can get out of the shit hole of a class. I hope you've got good acting skills!

Well not exactly the exit I wanted but I took it. I placed the back of my hand of my forehead and sighed dramatically before falling off my chair and onto the ground. At first I heard laughter and automatically thought people had called my bluff and was about to get up and off the floor

"Uhh sir I think I should take her to sick bay and get her checked out."

"Yes yes, just get her out of my class."

About two seconds later I felt cool strong arms around me. Then suddenly I was whisked off the floor and out of the classroom.

I felt it might be safe to open one eye and just see where about we were. When I did I open my eye I realized we were in the middle of the corridor and I was still in Edwards arms.

"See you do have good acting skills."

"I hope you know I have never done anything like that ever. Leaving class or not knowing an answer"

"Ah so your smart one ey?"

"Ha-ha no, I just pay attention in class. It's not that hard."

"Whatever smart ass."

"Hey I've heard about you to. You're meant to be this big smarty pants that gets whatever he wants from a massive rich family."

"Well maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear"

Something about the expression on his face, it was so serious it made me laugh and giggle like I was 5 years old again.

I'm not sure why but I think my laughter caused Edwards fit of laughter as well.

"Whoa, sorry didn't mean to break-up the party."

I looked behind me and saw Emmett Cullen and my sister Rosalie standing in the hallway staring at us with curiosity. It was then I realized I was still in Edwards arms and we were staring at each other while I was giggling and he was chuckling. This could be potentially really awkward.

"Edward, I think you should probably put me down."

"You sure your not going to faint again?"

"Hey you told me to do that!"

We heard a low cough coming from behind us and saw Emmett and Rose with big smiles plastered on their faces.

After seeing that Edward put me down and we walked over towards the other two.

"Edward, do ya mind explaining to us why you and my girlfriends sister were in the middle of the corridor looking like you were about to make out?"

"Jesus Emmett calm down, we were both bored with the class and looking for an escape, so Bella pretended to faint so I picked her up and we walked out…. Wait your Rose's sister?"

"Yeah so? I bet you were expecting someone just like her weren't you?"

"No I'm just confused, you said your last name was Swan right?"

"Yes my name is Bella Marie Swan, what's your point?"

"Just that Rose said her last name was Hale, I don't get it"

"I took my dads last name Rose took mums.

"Riiighhht"

"Edward buddy, can we speak for a sec?"

"Yeah sure" Edward replied letting Emmett lead him away.

The smart part of my brain knew that I really didn't want to hear what they were saying but the other part was insanely curious. Rose was making it especially hard for me to eavesdrop as she was screaming in my ear about new boyfriend and first love and how perfect everything would be. In the midst of all that all I managed to hear was something about a girl named Tanya and Edward watching his actions at the school.

When the boys got back, we made a mutual decision to skip the rest of school. Apparently there was a clearing in the forest that I had never ever been to or heard of. Rose and Emmett walked in front holding hands heads close together. Me and Edward walked down back barely talking.

Every now and again, Edward's arm would brush past me and I would get goose bumps on the spot where our skin had touched.

It was a wonder I had never seen this place. It was fucking massive. It was pretty obvious that this was Rose and Emmett's make out place. As soon as we were there they took off and sat by themselves behind a tree.

"Uhh Bella, I don't think were welcome here…"

"Plus I really don't want to see my sister get it on."

"Well, I know a place we can go if you want…."

If I want? What I wanted to do was jump him right now. But for some reason I didn't think that would be quite appropriate.

"Yeah sure, let's go"

He smiled at me then turned around and walked away. I followed, taking in the scenery around me, but basically just taking him in. the way the sun hit him the made him look like he was sparkling, the way his hair was perfectly messy, his scent was overpowering, he was like my own god damned angel.

I was so busy staring at him I didn't realize we had entered this perfect little meadow. It was like someone had ripped out all the trees and replaced them with flowers of all colors. Pink, Purple, Yellow, Green, Red, Blue every color you can name was there.

I couldn't see Edward anywhere. For a second I thought this wasn't the place and I had lost him out there somewhere. But then I saw a figure moving through the bushes to my left. A minute later Edward appeared holding a red rose.

"Edward… it's….. Beautiful."

"It's pretty yes… but I wouldn't say beautiful with you here in comparison"

I was in shock. No guy had ever thought I was beautiful before. Well apart from Mike Newton but he didn't count.

"Edward…"

"Quiet Bella"

He was now standing only a few centre meters away from me.

"Bella close your eyes, stay still"

I did as he said. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He moaned my name then kissed me passionately.

It seemed to last forever.

I didn't want to stop. I felt that if I ended it, he would look at me then see his mistake and never talk to me again. I pushed him backwards so we were now lying on the grass.

"Bella, no, to fast" Edward managed to murmur out.

I knew he was right but I couldn't find it in me to crawl off him. Before I knew what happened I was sitting on the ground and he was standing above me. He looked, well just plain pissed.

"Edward… I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me…"

I stood up to leave, but I felt a hand grab onto my arm and pull me back. I spun around and he kissed me again. I was so confused I almost wished I was back in school again.

"Do you want me or not? I'm not just some toy you can mess around with."

"Bella, I truly do like you, but I can never lose myself around you. I'm sorry."

What the hell?

"Listen we need to go home soon, but please come to coffee with me tomorrow?"

"Okay, just text me the place."

We turned around to go get the other love birds. They were waiting for us when we got there with worried looks on their faces.

"Jesus you two couldn't keep your hands off each other could ya? I swear if were late I am so telling them it was your fault"

"Rose calm down, we won't be late, plus mum wouldn't give a shit anyway would she."

"Why are you so down on her? She tries hr fucking best, but that isn't good enough for you is it?"

"No mum's best isn't good enough, for anyone! You're just so in love with her gold digging ways you can't see it."

"Whoa whoa girls, calm down please. Lets just get back and then you can continue this conversation"

"Your right em, lets get outta here."

I went to walk after the two in front but Edward held my arm and pulled me back.

"Uhh Bella?"

"What?"

"Lets not tell the others what's going on with us for the moment"

"Fine, I don't even know what is going on"

At that moment he pulled me into him and gave me a hug. When I pulled out he kissed me and told me not to worry, the moment was so perfect all we needed was someone with a camera to take a picture and I would carry it round with me. Of course it had to be ruined by my sister.

"Oii sex addicts! Hurry the fuck up!"

"God damn Rose were coming!"

It was when I heard Emmett's booming laugh I realized what I just said could be taken both ways.


	4. Chapter 4

That Sunday I was practically bouncing around the house. I couldn't wait till I got the text from Edward. When it finally came threw I think I must of accidentally screamed.

"Jesus Bella, calm down it's just a date.

"But Rose, it's a date with Edward. And it's our first date."

"You two are practically already a couple, everybody knows"

"Oh I don't care, I'm just excited, let me enjoy being happy"

"Whatever get outta here or you'll be late"

I skipped out of the house and into the car, gave the driver the address. Sitting in the backseat of the car was the worst thing I've ever had to do. I could not sit still. Most of it due to the anticipation of seeing Edward again, and it was going to be just us two. God I had a lot of questions to ask him. I just have to make him promise to be honest first.

When I got there the place looked shut. There was nobody inside and no lights on. I double checked the address and this was definitely the place. I walked in and what I saw shocked me.

There were rose petals all over the floor; the table had a silk white table cloth with a trident candle holder in the middle supplying the only light in the whole café. I was literally speechless, I heard Edward come up behind me I turned around so I was now facing him. He was smiling his to die for crooked smile, until he saw my face and his face dropped as he misread it.

"I'm sorry Bella, it was meant to be romantic, and I must have gone over the top, lets just go to a maccas or something."

I still couldn't find my voice to tell him he was being stupid. So I just reached up and kissed him instead. I curled my fingers in his hair and lightly tugged forcing a ferocious reaction out of him. His hands slid from the top of my back down to the bottom of my waist. I could feel him clawing at the skin there but I didn't care. I was trying to figure out why we were here in such a perfect space, and then I remembered the perfect lunch and the perfect man that organized this for me. I pulled away.

"Edward, lunch remember?"

"Forget lunch"

I wiggled out of his grip with much difficulty.

"I don't want to forget lunch Edward"

"Right sorry, take a seat" he said, he scratched the back of his head before proceeding to pull out a chair in front of me.

I sat down and waited politely for him to sit opposite me. I picked up the menu and pretended to look it while stealing looks over the top at Edward who was still staring at me.

So much for secrecy.

I was just about to make a smart ass comment about taking a picture when the waitress came over and asked what we wanted to eat

"Umm mushroom ravioli please"

I looked at the men and it was the first thing I saw

"Nothing for me at the moment thanks"

The waitress was looking at Edward appraisingly. But he didn't seem to notice, he was still staring at me. If this slut didn't back off my date I was going to smack her one.

"Excuse me, we've ordered you don't need to be here still" I retorted letting some acid into my tone and face.

The bitch finally got the idea and backed off towards the kitchen.

"Well my Bella the bad ass, I haven't seen this side of her before"

"I just don't get some people. You put this lunch together for… whatever I am and she stands there ogling you like some boy toy"

"Wait back up…what do you mean whatever you are?"

"Well, am I your girlfriend or that girl you've seen a few times or a friend?"

"Okay well first that kiss we just had proved you weren't really just my friend, 2nd I know this is kind of our first real date but I want to see a whole lot more of you, so I guess that leaves us with one option…. Bella Swan do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my god" I whispered under my breath

Edward was still staring at me waiting for an answer; he obviously hadn't heard my oath to god.

"Oh Edward…. Yes of course I will, but I need you to answer a question for me first"

"Okay shoot"

"Who is Tanya? And why does Emmett seem to remind you of her every time were together?"

"Well Tanya…. That's a long story"

Our meals arrived then, well my meal did.

"I don't have to be back till late"

"Well then Miss Bella Swan, I have other plans for you"

"Edward! Answer my question!

"Okay Okay, eat something first though"

I got a massive forkful of ravioli and shoved it in my mouth chewing purposely.

"Well Tanya and I had a thing back at my other school. It was kind of like we were perfect for each other. We hanged out in the same group our families were best friends, Tanya and I were best friends. We were all hanging out one night when one of our friends had some how gotten a fake ID and brought alcohol. We were all pretty drunk but Tanya and I were defiantly the worst. I don't remember much apart from Tanya claiming her love for me and going into a mate's bedroom. And yeah well we had sex that night. We both decided to pretend nothing happened and keep being best friends. It wasn't till a couple of months later Tanya came to me in tears claming she was pregnant. I would never leave my baby. So I told her once we hit 18 we would marry, and be together. So around school people began to get used to the idea we were a couple and got over it. Tanya was about four months pregnant and still not showing, and then I became suspicious of her. I went and spoke to her parents and they clarified that Tanya was not pregnant and that they were so happy we were together but had no idea why I thought she was pregnant in the first place. I knew I had to get out. I went and lived with my dad for a while but then my dad moved back in with my mum so I moved out here and started to live with Emmett. Em is so cautious of what I do because he knew how much Tanya lying to me hurt me and he just doesn't want me in that situation again."

Wow, I was not expecting that. What cruel bitch would do something like that? I mean Edward was stunning duh. But to be that cruel well that was really in a league of its own.

"Edward… that's horrible. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, If she hadn't done that shit to me then I wouldn't have moved here and met you would i?"

"Okay true. But still don't you wish your past was different?"

"No not really, I mean if it was different then I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't know half the things I know today"

I was speechless. This guy was really an angel. I didn't realize I was staring until I noticed him staring at me funny. I quickly looked down shaking my head trying to hide my embarrassment.

"So are you my girlfriend now?"

"Yeah I guess I am"

"Ha-ha, so girlfriend, how is your ravioli?"

"Wow, it is so strange to here that! Sorry to say but I'm not really eating it. I think its gone cold. Sorry."

"No problem love. I didn't exactly eat much myself"

"I noticed any reason for that?"

"To nervous, wanna take a walk with me?"

"That sounds so good right now, but I should get home, I didn't tell mum I was going out"

"Alright, let me walk you to your car"

Sitting in the back of my car I was so happy. I had the most amazing boyfriend in the entire world. True I had only been officially dating him a few hours but I felt liked I loved him already. He was absolutely perfect!

When I was home I ran inside leaving my bag on the floor. Someone would pick it up soon enough.

"ROSALIE!" I screamed, I couldn't wait to tell her what happened.

I ran upstairs and into her bedroom. What I saw shocked me. She was sitting there with mum in her lap and was stroking her hair. Renée's eyes were red and puffy and had black mascara running down the side of her cheek. She looked like shit.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"Get away from me you stupid slut"

"Renee what has happened!"

"You want to know what's wrong! I have one absolutely perfect daughter who gave up a date with her boyfriend to comfort me and the other one is a stupid skank who doesn't give a shit in the world about me and leaves me alone to go have sex with what ever guy she can get her hands on!"

"Do not talk to me like that! I had no idea anything was wrong I left before you were even home. And Edward is not some guy. He is my boyfriend and I love him mum! Do you know what love is? It's when you would do anything for them and they feel the same about you mum, not just getting into somebody's pants."

"I will not be talked to like that in my own house. Get out and never come back!"

I ran out of the house with tears streaming down my face. I hate her with a passion. I never wanted anything to do with her ever again. I felt bad for leaving rose alone with all of that, but she was strong she would look after herself.

Suddenly I realized I had nowhere to go. I could go to Edward's but he would make me go home. I needed to get away from here as far as I could. There was one place I could think of. Somewhere I would always be welcome. And 10,000 miles from here. I got into the back of a car a whispered the address to my fathers house. I hadn't seen him in about 10 years. I was curious about what he had to say about me just showing up unexplained. Just then my phone lit up and started buzzing round the back seat. It was from Edward.

_Beautiful are you okay? Rose told me most of what happened. I am so sorry I am always here for you if you need me._

What I could I say to that? He was perfect, I was going to have to break his heart as well as my own it was for the best I had to keep reminding myself. Fresh start and all that.

_Edward, _

_I am so sorry, were over. Please don't be angry at me or rose. This is no one's fault apart from my mums. I needed to get out of there. This whole town just isn't my thing. Edward I am so sorry. I will always love you._

_Bells._

_Xo_

It took me a while to hit send but eventually I did it. It only took him 3 seconds to ring me. I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't hear his perfect voice and stick to my decision. I hanged up the phone. Almost straight away I had another text from him.

_Bella,_

_I completely understand what you mean, I never want to force you into being with me. Just letting you know, I will never stop till I find you. I honestly believe we are ment to be. Bells, you're the girl for me. I love you._

_Edward._

And I just gave him up. Of course I wanted to believe everything he just said was true. But it wasn't. He would find someone else and would be happy. Just like I hoped to do. I couldn't do anymore thinking today. I laid down in the backseat and just slept.

I was woken up with a sudden taping at the window. I looked around me and saw rain everywhere. I knew I must be in Forks. We never had rain like this in Seattle. I Slowly got out of my car and looked around a bit. I knew this is what I needed to do.

I got out and shakily walked to the front doorstep. I knocked and waited. I looked up and realized that I remembered this house. I grew up here and mine and rose's bedroom was upstairs. I was so distracted by the house I forgot I was waiting for the door to open so when it did I jumped about a foot in the air.

A nice looking man stood there like I owed him $10 just for knocking on his door.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah it is dad. Can I come in?"

**a/n. Kind of cliffy maybe? Anyway can you please review! I kind of know where I'm going with this story but I really want to know what you think thank you! Review it now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n okay so I know it's been a while since I updated but I got a new computer and lost all of this story so I kind of started again. Please don't forget to review! (: **

I can't believe I ever thought I liked my life in Seattle. Life here in Forks was well different. My dad made me pay rent at 18, I dropped out of school with my dad's blessing something I would of never even dream of and I got a job as a gardener. My life was different but I liked it.

I was at work just thinking about everything when I glove hit me in the back of the head. I spun around to see the little shit that threw it at me and found myself staring into the face of my best friend. Jacob Black. Jacob was the one person in my life that I trusted completely and the one who really has been there for me over the past three years. He knows about _him_ and also knows that is a completely out of the question topic. Jake is a Native American who is tall and muscly with eyes you can just look into forever. I was lucky to find a best friend like him.

"Bells, you've got that _I'm going to kill you_ look. What's going on?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just worked up about today. You know with the new residents moving in and stuff"

The house Jake and I worked at used to be occupied by a lovely old couple who didn't mind if we took sick days and what not. After the wife died of a heart attack the husband found living in the house to hard so he sold it, along with its entire staff. The new residents were a family from Seattle coincidentally. I guess I just can't escape my past.

"Bells, I'll be here, if you find yourself slipping I'll be here. I'll quit with you if you want. Anything."

"I can't let you do that. Being here is your life. Don't quit because some girl told you to"

Jake stared at me like I was crazy then pulled me into a hug so tight and protective almost like he was guarding me. He whispered in my ear.

"I would do anything for you. You're the one who matters Bella Swan. Don't doubt yourself. Ever"

It was almost like Jake knew exactly what was in my heart and my head at the same time. I wish I could be everything Jake wanted. He wanted me to be his girlfriend the one he could call his and eventually marry one day. I wanted that to but there was already somebody in my heart and unfortunately his name wasn't Jacob Black.

We could hear voices coming down the hallway in the house and knew it must nearly be our turn to meet our fate. There was a really low voice followed by a squeaky high voice and I knew who our new tenants were going to be. I turned to Jake with fear in my eyes and he instantly guessed what was wrong. He grabbed my hand and tried to make me run with him pleading silently but I couldn't move the one thought I had was what if _he _was with them? I turned around because if _he _really was with them then all the pain in the world would be worth it.

The first person out was Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I hadn't seen them in a while so I put my head down and hoped they wouldn't recognise me. Next out was Emmett and Rosalie. I knew Rose would recognise me know matter what so I slowly lifted my head and found myself staring at Rose who was staring right back at me.

It was kind of like being put in a movie but then being put on extra slow motion. I knew it all must have happened within a minute but it seemed like it all took hours. Rose kind of looked shocked then scared then excited. She let out the most ear piercing squeal I had ever heard.

"Bella, Bella I can't believe your actually here! When Ms Cullen said we were moving here I thought I might find you but to find you on our first day here I mean wow, must have been fate right! "

"Uhh yeah good to see you to Rose. Umm… this is my friend Jacob Black"

Jake held out a strong hand and Rose shook it gently looking extremely worried about something I couldn't put my finger on. After my Sister and my Best friend had their awkward greeting Rose pulled me away to talk to me for a sec.

"Okay Bella, what's going on?"

"Well, I work here and you just become my new boss, congratulations!"

"Bells, you know what I mean, what's going on between you and that guy! I mean sure his cute but what about…."

"Please don't say his name. Jake and I are just good friends, I haven't even been on a date with another guy every time I think about it he just comes into my head each time more perfect then the last and I can't help thinking that maybe one day he will find me here in the middle of nowhere."

After my little rant I realized we weren't alone in the room and there was a third person listening to me. I spun around expecting to see Jake looking like a hurt puppy at my words. But instead I turned around and faced my own personal angel, the one I hadn't expect to see ever again. He was standing looking like I was crazy. I'm sure I looked like a mess and sounded like a love sick girl. Slowly he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"I love you"

**a/n okay chapter is actually kind of shit but I wanted to put something up so you can see what's going on. I'm trying not to make this really lovey dovey and fake but I really couldn't help the ending! Okay review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n. hey guys! I am so sorry it's been so long since my last update but I just haven't found inspiration or time! And I just broke up with my boyfriend so I really do not feel like writing a love story! But because I love you I'm going to keep writing this and not let you down ;) pleaaasse review and tell me if you even like what your reading!**

_Slowly he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear._

"_I love you" _

I wanted to pull back to look in his eyes if he was being honest or not, but I was afraid of what I might see there. Instead I turn my head towards his neck and biting the sensitive area there softly before slowly moving my head up to his ear and whispering

"I love you, more then you know."

"FUCK YES; EDDIE IS GOING TO GET LAID!"

What. The. Fuck

I turn around and see Emmett standing there with the biggest eat shit grin on his face. I had almost forgotten how loud and over the top he can be.

Rose smacks him over the head with a perfectly manicured hand but it doesn't even bother him. I suddenly realise how much I miss them all especially Emmett. He was practically a big brother although he wouldn't show it around his mates. But I knew whenever I needed him he would be there. And rose, she was my rock the one who I could always depend on and I know even know she would open me back with open arms. I even missed Carlisle and Esme! They were always there when Rose made me detour past there house and I would be sitting there doing my homework at the kitchen bench. Esme always made sure there were a fresh batch of cookies for me and Carlisle saw me so frequently because I always ended up in the emergency ward. They were the family I never had.

But they weren't the only ones who mattered anymore; there was someone else who was crucial to my life.

Jake.

This PDA was going to hurt him more then I knew. I carefully look back over to the spot where I was standing just two minutes ago and see him with this look on his face that made me want to crumple because I can't be this happy if he is that sad. With one last look at my family I walk over to him and just pull him in to my arms and press my head into his chest and listen to his heart beat knowing that he firmly believes that it's me behind every single one. He leans down and detaches himself from me

"Be happy Bella. That's all I've ever wanted remember?"

I look up at his eyes with tears in my own. I know he means every single word he says even though it's going to tear him down on the inside. I loved him I truly did. But I wasn't in love with him the same way I was with Edward.

I turned around and stood back with the fellow employees forgetting that we haven't even been welcomed by our new employers yet. Well it's going to be an awkward few hours now with all the stares I'm getting. I looked over as Carlisle was starting his speech.

"Hello and welcome everyone. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am the proud new owner of this fine establishment. Now I know a lot of you are worried about keeping your jobs but don't worry I am not planning on firing anyone unless they have given me a reason to. Now please let me introduce the rest of my family to you..."

"This is my lovely wife Esme" he told us as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips and an adoring look. It was good to see they were still as in love as they were when I left. He then walked over to Edward

"This is my son Edward. And as you can all see he is taken, sorry ladies!"

I flashed a brilliant red as everyone looked at me and laughed. Some girls actually looked disappointed that he was taken. I didn't know whether to be proud that he was my... what? What was Edward to me? He used to be my boyfriend but I think that ended when I left. He said he was in love with me but that didn't mean he was my boyfriend did it? Were we just friends that happened to be in love? Or was he still my boyfriend? Carlisle seemed to think so…

Edward was staring at me while I was having this mini debate with myself it was clear he was having the same problem. I guess he would have to figure that out between ourselves later.

Carlisle then walked over to Emmett and Rose next

"And last this is my other son Emmett"

When Emmett was introduced he flashed us all a cheeky smile and winked at us. Yeap still the same Emmett. I couldn't help myself but to laugh as did the rest of us girls.

"And his beautiful fiancée Rosalie"

WHAT! Did he just say fiancée? I can't believe Rose wouldn't have told me! Sure we weren't exactly speaking but she did send the occasional email to update me what was going on back home, and clearly this is the type of news you tell your only little sister!

I stared at her with an unbelieving look and sure enough she quickly and privately flashed me her Harry Winston. My older sister, my only role model was engaged to her high school sweetheart. How did that happen? I knew they were pretty serious but before Emmett, Rose was definitely not a one guy type of girl. Now she was engaged at the age of 20. Wow things had changed. I quickly listened to the end of Carlisle talk.

"Now you know who we are, I'm looking forward to meeting the rest of you and I hope we all have a good professional future together!

With that the Cullen family walked off to explore the rest of their new house. Emmett came back outside and called me over. I was shocked, I know he were friends but he never went out of his way to talk to me.

"Bella? Uh hey, I don't know how to put this but, I fucking missed you kid!"

"Haha! Hey Em. Yeah you could say that I kinda fucking missed you to!"

"Yeah whatever! Anyway I wanted to talk to you, because my family, myself included really don't really feel comfortable with my fiancées little sister working for us? Oh and not to mention the love of my brother's life!"

"Oh, does this mean I'm fired?"

"WHAT! NO! Unless you want to quit… It just means that we would rather you came and lived with us instead of working for us? You would have your bank account with a monthly payment just like the rest of us are receiving so money wouldn't be a problem… but it's completely up to you, we just don't want you working in our garden every day. I know I wouldn't be able to treat my future sister in law like an employee and that's not fair on everyone else!"

"Okay yeah I can see how this is going to be awkward. But I came here to get away from your lifestyle and I kind of love it! And it would most likely be awkward between your brother and me if I was to move in; we haven't really had time to have that talk yet? Do you get it? Anyway yeah I'll stop working here but I'll continue living with my dad and get a job somewhere else."

When I told him I wasn't going to move in his face just dropped. Almost like he was going to run away from them again. I never really realised how much my move would of hurt all of them not just Edward. They believed me to be family, and I had just abandoned them. I made a silent promise that the Cullen family would never feel that pain from me again.

"Hey chin up bro! I'm going to be around here catching up with everyone so often that you're going to be sick of me!" I said as I gave him a light punch on the arm.

His face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. Suddenly before I knew what was happening he lifted me and swung me around in the air. I had my arms wrapped around his neck holding trying to hold on for dear life. But I didn't think what it would look like to the other staff around us.

"Jeez Swan, isn't one Cullen good enough for you? Now you're going after the other one as well, don't you know his engaged? And to your sister? I guess some people really would stop at nothing for money right." I looked over to see Lauren Mallory sneering at me.

Emmett looked like he was about to say something that he probably shouldn't say. But I stopped him because if I knew one thing it would be that if you reply to anything Lauren Mallory says to you it's going to be taken out of context and will turn around and haunt you.

She had been making my life hell since I moved here. Lauren was in love with Jake, Jake was in love with me and I was in love with Edward. You can see how this gets confusing right? Lauren had been after me ever since I started here because Jake and I were closer after one day then he and Lauren were after 6 months of working together. I really couldn't care if Jake liked her, he would be with her but he didn't and wasn't. I often wondered why she couldn't get the picture, I honestly felt sorry for the next girl Jake had honest feelings for and she returned them.

I just greased Lauren off and continued walking to the house with Emmett. As soon as I entered Rose squealed and run up to me and starting babbling without even taking a breath

"Oh my god Bella! I just heard you're moving in with us! This is perfect we can be sisters and everything again! I can't wait, I have so much to tell you and I just can't wait to be sisters again! I have to tell Alice and Angela, I'm still best friends with them you know! Even Angela! "

"Okay, slow down, I'm not moving in here but I will be around one hell of a lot so yeah we're going to be sisters again Rose and I would love to catch up with Angela and Alice I have missed all of you so much!"

When I looked around everyone was with their significant partners I felt a massive hole where my heart used to be, even though my prince charming had returned to me, he still wasn't mine. But he will be. I have never wanted something so much. Edward Cullen will be my boyfriend.

Just as I made this pact with myself I was spun around and found myself once again staring into the face of my angel.

"Bella, come out with me tonight?" he asked me with complete sincerity

"Of course"

**A/n next up Bella and Edward's date! **

**Okay I hate it when other author's do this buut….**

**10 reviews before I put up the next chapter because nobody is leaving me any love!**

**Taylor's Girl xx**


End file.
